


Closest to Magic - seeing him clearly

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - seeing him clearly

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/74691274051/previous-fill-note-these-are-being-posted-out)

Blaine took a sip of coffee from his mug while he waited for Burt to return from the garage, listening to the sound of Kurt’s feet padding around frantically overhead. He smiled, thinking about how much effort and care Kurt must put into his morning routine just to get ready for school.

So perhaps Blaine had timed his visit to put him in the Hummel household before Kurt left for the day, and perhaps he hadn’t. Though there was little point in returning to Lima so soon if he didn’t get a glimpse of the boy.

A frustrated little scream came from what must have been Kurt’s bedroom, followed by the patter of rapid steps across a landing and down the stairs. Blaine looked up just in time to see a coltish - almost completely nude - figure come rushing into the kitchen in a blind panic before skidding to a halt at the sight of him.

Blaine took in Kurt’s bright blue eyes, widened in shock, down to his open pink mouth and flushed cheeks. His shoulders and chest were elegant and smooth, dipping into a small waist. And nestled at the top of two long white legs was…a beautiful, plush pink pussy. Covered in almost transparent white panties.

Somehow the boy had become even more delicious and intriguing. Blaine could practically taste just how badly he wanted him.

"Mr. Anderson!" Kurt’s high, breathy voice finally shook Blaine out of his trance. As did Kurt’s hand coming down to cover his sweet pussy from view.

"I didn’t know! I-I didn’t expect anyone to be down here when…my, my shirt, it’s…" Kurt shook a delicate-looking organza bundle next to his hip.

"Shhh, calm down sweetheart," Blaine hushed him, reaching a hand out. "I’ve seen it all before. And then some." He winked, knowing it would put Kurt into even more of a tremble.

Remaining stationary, Kurt reached his arm out just far enough to pass Blaine the shirt before using his free hand to cover his nipples. Blaine had to bite back a chuckle at the kid’s modesty.

"Now, as a bachelor of more decades than I care to remember, I know a thing or two about solving a clothing crisis in a pinch. Ah, and it’s only a small rend in the sleeve. Easily fixed!"

Standing up and moving perhaps a little closer than necessary to Kurt, Blaine requested a needle and thread. While Kurt was fussing around in the living room grabbing supplies, Blaine was afforded a chance to drink in the creamy skin and sparse, downy hair on display. The luscious, pert ass cheeks visible beneath the thin panties were just begging to be bitten. At one point in the bustle Kurt dropped a spool of thread and bent over at the hips, exposing a tantalizing peek at his pussy lips between slender thighs.

Blaine composed himself easily enough to tack an extra gather in the torn sleeve, using the rest of his thread to add a matching one to the other. “So you’ll have that pretty, extra lift on both sides,” he explained to Kurt, who probably knew well enough how to do it himself. But he was biting his lip and nodding along so sweetly to whatever Blaine said.

Perhaps standing practically nude in front of a stranger in his father’s living room has rendered him just a little senseless, Blaine mused to himself.

"There," he said at last, smiling and holding the garment up for inspection. "All is well! And hopefully in time for you to finish the undoubtedly lovely ensemble you have planned for it."

Freeing the hand covering his nipples in favor of keeping his pussy concealed, Kurt tentatively took the shirt and whispered his thanks. For the first time since appearing downstairs, he met Blaine’s eyes. Blaine could see the boy’s breathing quicken, his cheeks stain a deeper pink - ah, he loved how quickly virgins could become fully aroused. Kurt would probably need to change those panties if he didn’t want them sticking to his skin all day at school. Or perhaps he would get himself off upstairs and clean up before getting dressed. Shyly slipping one slender finger inside himself, or rubbing over his clit until he cried out and gushed hot and sweet—-

"Sorry about the wait, Anderson!" Burt’s voice boomed out from the garage, causing Kurt to squeal and tear up back up the stairs. Blaine admired his beautiful behind bouncing up and down as he took the steps at a rapid pace.

When Kurt was out of view, he sighed, subtly readjusted himself, and turned to where Burt was entering the kitchen covered in machine oil and clutching whatever it was Blaine had decided he needed so badly.

Really, what he needed was something Burt certainly wouldn’t hand over so easily.


End file.
